Ezra's Homecoming
by WolverineRay
Summary: A race to find the 7th Fleet has begun. Can Sabine and Ahsoka find Ezra and bring him home?
1. Chapter 1 - Sabine Makes A Friend

Chapter 1:

Sabine Makes A Friend

Wind and snow rushed past the lone Mandalorian. Standing on the cliff and staring down into the spaceport below the Mandalorian contemplated their next move.

Its been five long years since the 7th Fleet disappeared over Lothal taking Ezra Bridger, Thrawn and the Empire with them. Sabine Wren promised, mainly to herself, that she'd find Ezra and bring him home.

For the last three months Sabine and Ahsoka have tracekd every movement that the purrgil have made. Up until the destruction of the second Death Star they hadn't been heard of. So of course Sabine took this as a sign, track their movements and maybe it could lead them to Ezra. Ahsoka, of course, offered caution despite her also getting her hopes up in seeing her long lost friend again.

Sabine started making her way down to the spaceport. It looked vacated yet smoke and lights wer coming from a couple of buildings. Ilam was once a peaceful and beautiful planet. Also, according to Luke, once held a Jedi Temple.

Sabine walked up to the building with her blasters drawn and ready her cloak blowing in the wind. The last couple times she walked in unprepared she got into a fight that if it wasn't for Ahsoka bailing her out she probably would have been on the wrong side of the outcome, and that wouldn't have done their mission any good nor Ezra's hope of returning home.

As she walked in the warmth hit her like someone had dropped the _Ghost_ on her. It was a welcome feeling compared to the subzero temperatures outside. All the laughing patrons seased when they saw the Mandalorian. Even here in the unknown regions the Mandalorian were people to be feared.

A protocal droid walked, or as icy as the floors are, slid, up to her with its hands held out. "I am R37. Welcome stranger, you won't need those here."

Sabine looked around. People looked terrifed of her. _Or are they terrified because I'm Mandalorian?_ She thought. She reholstered her blasters and walked up to the bar. The keep looked at her then attempted to walk onto the next patron when Sabine dropped credits down onto the bar.

"Corellian whiskey. The good stuff!"

The keep quickly scooped up the credits and went to get the drink. When the keep returned with it Sabine quickly grabbed his hand and pulled out a holodisk she always carried with her. Activating it a holo of her and Ezra appeared.

"I need information!"

"Leave him be, Mandalorian!" someone barked behind her.

Turning her head slightly and grabbing one of her blasters Sabine made it clear that they weren't in charge here. Not right now their not. She was going to get her information no matter what she had to do. This was the closest she came to finding Ezra and she wasn't about to lose that lead.

"Wh—wh-what information?" stuttered the keep.

"The 7th Fleet was last reported in orbit of this icebox!" Sabine spoke. "Where'd they go?"

A drunken smuggler stumbled his way towards the bar. "Another Mandalorian was here a week ago asking that same question."

_Another Mandalorian?_ Sabine looked at the smuggler. "Explain! Who was this _Mandalorian_ you speak of?"

"He didn't say his name. All he said was he was looking for someone. Then he showed an image of a tall blue skinned man in what looked like Imperial uniform."

_He was looking for Thrawn._ Sabine thought. She was even closer. "Where'd he go?"

The smuggler point out the door. "He mentioned something about going to the Southern hemisphere."

"Is there a settlement there?"

"N—no." answered the keep.

Sabine pointed her blaster at the smuggler. "You don't want to lie to me!"

Suddenly her comlink chirped. "Sabine?"

_Bad timing Ahsoka,_ thought Sabine as she withdrawled her comlink. "I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"I'm sure you are but scans are showing life in the Southern hemisphere."

Sabine looked at he smuggler who just shrugged and grinned back. "See"

"Is there an Imperial marker?" asked Sabine.

"Doubtful. Nothing is appearing on sensors but that don't mean anything." answerd Ahsoka.

"I'm bringing someone." Sabine answered.

"On my way to get you, Ahsoka out."

The smuggler looked back at Sabine and backed off. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Letting go of the keep Sabine quickly grabbed the smuggler. "Reach for the blaster and you'll lose that hand. Your coming with me. You know this icebox. I'll need a guide."

The smuggler kept sputtering something about not going, refusing to go, but Sabine ignored him and shoved him to the door and out to the wind and snow.


	2. Chapter 2 - Polar Winds

Chapter 2:

Polar Winds

Ahsoka and Sabine looked at each other as the unknown stranger walked up to the nav computer. At the moment both of them are at a loss. They were running out of clues and coming to this planet in hopes to find the 5th Fleet and Ezra was almost a desperate move. However apparently this man had some kind of clue where to find them and that's all they needed; for now. Sabine didn't trust the man yet he's the only one that had knowledge of the 5th Fleet's disapperance.  
Ahsoka also didn't trust him either but she gave him the benefit of the doubt for the moment. Her instincts were to reach out to the force and feel, but lately her senses have been off. She watched as the stranger inputed some coordinates into the nav computer and hesitated to say something.  
Sabine knew what Ahsoka was thinking. She was thinking the same thing. They didn't know this man very well. For all they knew he could be an Imperial spy. That is the reason why Sabine was holding onto one of her blasters.  
"There you go." spoke the stranger.  
Sabine kept an eye on him while Ahsoka checked the nav computer. The coordinates led them on what looked like a wild goose chase from traveling north then into orbit then circling around to renter the atmosphere and then reach the Southern hemisphere.  
"Why the course corrections?" asked Ahsoka.  
"You've never been here have you?" asked the stranger.  
The hesitation from both Ahsoka and Sabine answered the strangers question. "The polar winds will knock any vessel out of the sky and that'll end your trip real fast."  
Ahsoka, for the moment, believed the lie. Sabine didn't believe him. "Why should we trust this route?"  
The stranger looked at her and shrugged, "fly your way then. But don't come back to me for help then."  
The stranger started walking to the ramp and Sabine grabbed his arm and forced him in a char. "If we die. So do you."  
"Why is this fleet so important to you ladies?" asked the stranger as he sat in a chair and strapped in.  
"That's none of your concern!" Sabine said following Ahsoka back to the cockpit preparing for takeoff.  
Sabine and Ahsoka looked at each other as they prepared the ship for liftoff. Once airborne they followed the directions the stranger led them. Neither of them thought for one minute it was wise to take this particular directions but for the moment they did. As they got higher and higher another ship descended on them. As it approached it was a TIE Fighter.  
"We've got TIE's" Sabine nearly shouted.  
Before Sabine could get out of her seat and make her way to the guns the radio crackled and a voice came over the intercom, "Unidentified vessel you are ordered to land your vessel. You are carrying a wanted criminal."  
Ahsoka looked back at Sabine and nodded in the direction of the stranger. Turning she clicked the comms "May I ask whose inquiring, we're new to this planet."  
"That's none of your concern." barked the pilot. "Land or be shot down."  
Ahsoka muted the comms and turned to the stranger. "Now would be a good time to tell us who you are and why a TIE fighter is threatening us."  
The stranger looked out the canopy and saw the TIE fly right past them. Shrugging the stranger looked at Ahsoka, "I have no clue"  
"Enough with the lies already." Sabine barked. "I brought you along because you had knowledge of what happened to the 5th Fleet."  
The stranger laughed. "And you believed me?"  
Sabine struck the stranger. Ahsoka was busy trying to evade the TIE which at this point had fired onto them. "Sabine!"  
"I'm on my way!"  
"Let me out. I don't want to die up here." the stranger said upon deaf ears.  
Ahsoka shouted back, "_If_ we let you out it'll be in the air. I'm not landing!" Climbing the ladder to the gunner seat Sabine had to laugh. Ahsoka reminded her of Hera a little.  
Climing into the gunners seat Sabine had a good look at the TIE coming down upon them. She recognized the markings on the TIE. Squeezing the trigger to give off a warning shot she miked up her comm. "Ahsoka that's a 5th Fleet TIE. I recognize the markings on her hull."  
"Think their from the _Chimaera_?"  
Sabine gave another look and answerd, "Can't tell for sure. Maybe if we land an surrender ourselves we might get a drop on the pilot and ask him."  
Ahsoka paused before answering, "Sounds like a plan. Ok I'm gonna land near te edge of the wind storm off the horizon. If all else fails that storm will move in fast."  
Sabine wasn't too thrilled with this plan. If the storm hits they were grounded until the storm passed and from what she heard they could last days. The _Essence_ descened down to the icy surface. The landing pylons touched down and slid as Ahsoka was quickly turning off the engines. At the last possible second they came to a stop; right next to the edge of a cliff they landed on.  
Sabine and Ahsoka, with the stranger in tow, walked down the ramp just as the TIE landed. Most TIE's travel in packs. You don't find one without another. Sabine was cautious. So was Ahsoka and as she reached out with the Force to sense another TIE in the region, which she couldn't feel any, she still reached for her lightsabers just in case. The pilot got out of the TIE with a blaster pointed at the three of them. "I should kill you all now and take your ship!" Sabine, with her helmet on, had the best view of the pilot in the blowing snow. The pilot wasn't any Imperial pilot. They weren't wearing the Imperial uniform that the pilots normally wore. "Who are you?" "I'm the one to ask questions here, Mandalorian! Not you!" barked the pilot. The stranger pushed his way past Ahsoka and Sabine,

"Frenzal!" The pilot took off their helmet and looked at the smuggler, "You've got some nerve hanging around a Jedi and Mandalorian Smultian!"

The smuggler known as Smultian walked forward holding his hands up. "I was forced by this Mandalorian. This Jedi is just dumb enough to follow her."

Frenzal looked at the two. The Mandalorian had both her blasters out and pointed directly at him and Smultian while the Jedi had her lightsabers out yet not ignited. "What did the two of you want with Smultian?"

"We're looking for the 5th Fleet." Ahsoka spoke.

"Your 'pal' here had information that would lead us to the Southern hemispher where they were last spotted." Sabine said.

Frenzal threw her head back and laughed. "And you believed him?"

"If there's no 5th Fleet where'd you get the TIE?" asked Ahsoka.

Frenzal looked back at the TIE then looked at the two. "Oh there's a fleet. Or what's left of one."

Sabine's heart sank. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is there's no fleet. At least not one your familiar with." Smultian looked at the two then back to Frenzal.

"Now I'm confused."

"Your an idiot Smultian. Get a few drinks in you and you'll believe anything." Frenzal said laughing turning back to Sabine and Ahsoka. "There is a village made from parts of a star destroyer and there are a lot of these scattered all over the place."

"Can you lead us there?" Ahsoka asked.

Frenzal and Smultian grinned at each other then looked back at Sabine and Ahsoka. _I have a bad feeling about this_, thought Sabine.


End file.
